Recording of video content is ubiquitous as the proliferation of devices equipped with video recording capability expands to encompass portable computers, netbooks, tablet computers, cell phones, smart phones, phablets, wearable devices such as watches, glasses, and mountable video recording device. Because of the increased density of recording media, and the ability to stream video efficiently between devices, even relatively small devices may be equipped to record large videos that may consume minutes of time or more.
However, such recorded videos may often remain unprocessed after recording due to the relatively cumbersome task of editing video content, which may be time consuming and may not be conveniently performed on many devices. Although professional editing may be performed to produce a more enjoyable video content based upon user-recorded video, the number of videos that are recorded by an amateur user and the expense associated with professional editing may preclude this choice except in very special circumstances.
As a result, in a large number of instances, non-edited amateur videos that are recorded in a wide variety of settings, such as sporting events, holidays, gatherings, meetings, and the like, may accumulate and may be rarely enjoyed after recording. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be needed.